Sakura no Kizuna (Les liens du Cerisier)
by Seira Tsukinohime
Summary: Len est parti depuis longtemps en Angleterre et il n'a plus revu Kahoko qui est folle amoureuse de lui, mais alors lorsqu'elle touchera le fond, Len sera-t-il là? Et lui, que ressent-il?


Sakura

-POV Len-

Kahoko, le printemps doit être arrivé à Yokohama. Vois-tu les fleurs de cerisier s'épanouir ? Tu me manques. Tu es comme elles : Tu t'épanouis pour finir par t'envoler loin, là où je ne peux pas t'atteindre... Tu dois sans doute m'avoir oublié et sortir avec Tsuchiura ou Hihara, hein, Kahoko ? Je perce dans le monde de la musique, monde où je t'ai rencontré, monde dans lequel tu m'as appris quelque chose de très précieux, toi qui étais pourtant débutante : Tu m'as appris à ressentir la musique et de jouer avec mon cœur au lieu de ne voir que l'aspect technique et artistique de la musique. Malgré les 10000 km séparent l'Angleterre et le Japon, je pense toujours à toi et tu me sembles à la fois si proche et pourtant si loin.

-POV Kahoko-

Len, est-ce que le printemps est également arrivé, à Londres ? Ça va faire maintenant 2 ans que tu es parti. Tu es revenu deux ou trois fois en 2 ans mais tu étais tellement occupé par les journalistes, le violon, les concerts... J'essaye d'avancer et de te rejoindre ton violon, même si tu n'es plus avec moi. J'ai confiance : Un jour, je te retrouverai et nous rejouerons ensemble notre mélodie, notre « Ave Maria », Len. Oui, un jour. Je vais alors me battre. Les fleurs de cerisier... La dernière fois où je l'ai vu, elles avaient fleuri et nous étions sous un cerisier. Tu te souviens ?

-POV Len-

La dernière fois, nous nous sommes vu et après, tu m'as serré très fortement dans tes bras... Des larmes coulaient sur tes douces joues. Tu essayais de te convaincre que ce n'est pas un rêve, que j'étais là près de toi... Alors pour te rassurer, je t'ai embrassé. Pardon... Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton avis. Je ne sais même pas si tu m'aimes. Je t'ai dit que tu perturbais mon cœur mais toi, est-ce que je perturbe ton coeur autant tu perturbes le mien, Kahoko ?

-POV Kahoko-

Je t'aime, baka. Je veux te voir. Maintenant. Depuis ce qui s'est passé, il y a quelques jours... J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire que le rouge des cerisiers venait du sang dans les cadavres enterrés en dessous. Terrifiant et pourtant...

Une jeune fille s'est pendue à notre cerisier. Elle avait tranché ses veines... Heureusement pour elle, elle n'est pas décédée mais elle s'en ait sorti de justesse. C'est moi que l'ai trouvé. Je partais simplement m'entraîner au violon comme d'habitude, avant les cours quand... Quand j'ai vu les gouttes de sang... J'ai hurlé et j'ai eu du mal à ne pas m'évanouir. Quelqu'un est arrivé. Un garçon accompagné d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, est arrivé et ils ont décroché. Ils connaissaient la jeune fille. Le prénom de cette jeune fille était ironiquement Sakura. Cette femme était sa mère. Le garçon était son meilleur ami et Sakura le considérait presque comme son petit ami. A cause d'un père trop exigeant et trop froid, après une de leurs nombreuses disputes, Sakura blessée, sortit de chez elle. Elle avait sans doute acheté la corde et le cutter dans un combini du coin. Elle craqua.

Depuis, j'ai du mal à revenir ici. Si seulement tu étais là... Je suis encore seule... Nos anciens amis du lycée Seiso sont tous partis au loin. Les fleurs de notre cerisier tombent et je suis comme elle qui erre, emportée par le vent et qui veut retrouver sa branche. J'ai peur de revoir une autre personne qui veut mourir. J'ai peur que tu ne reviennes plus. Je ne suis pas invincible, Len... Au secours. Depuis, je doute de ton retour, de pouvoir à nouveau, toucher ton visage. Baka...

-POV Len-

Une petite boule de rouge était près de notre cerisier : c'était toi, Kahoko. J'ai vu à nouveau tes larmes : je hais te voir pleurer, surtout si je me rends compte que c'est ma faute. Tu as hurlé mon prénom et tu m'as sauté dessus. Tu me frappais doucement car je t'avais laissé seule trop longtemps et tu dis que j'étais en retard. J'ai essuyé quelques larmes. J'ai attrapé tes mains et je t'ai murmuré des mots simples et que tu devais attendre depuis longtemps : « Je t'aime, Kahoko. Désolé d'être en retard. » Tu m'as répondu que ce n'était pas grave et que le plus important, c'était que j'étais là. Alors que j'allais te répondre, tu m'as scellé les lèvres des tiennes. Alors, c'est ta réponse.

-POV Kahoko-

2 ans après ton retour, Len, c'est sous ce cerisier où nous sommes fiancés. Len, je t'aimerai pour toujours alors ne pars plus et reste avec moi. Tu m'as pris contre toi et j'ai senti quelque chose glisser sur mes doigts : C'était une bague ornée d'un rubis et d'un saphir qui était désormais à ma main gauche et une promesse de bonheur.

C'est sous ce cerisier où nous avons fêté le premier anniversaire de nos enfants. Renko, Korentin, j'espère que quelqu'un pourra vous dire ce mot : Aishiteru. Moi, je l'ai trouvé. Il peut être très froid aux premiers abords mais il peut être aussi très doux et protecteur. Len, votre père. Renko me ressemble beaucoup et Korentin est un mini-Len avec ma personnalité.

Ce cerisier sera pour nous, sans doute, inoubliable, là où nous avons vécus presque tous nos moments les plus importants de nos vies. Si pour certains, la chute des fleurs de cerisiers, signale la fin du printemps alors pour nous, elle symbolise le nouveau départ pris ensemble, Len et moi.


End file.
